Kagerou Project: One Shots
by LotusBlossomArt
Summary: Reader-insert doki doki stories of your favorite male/female/genderbent Kagepro characters Qv Q Taking Requests!
1. Kano Shuuya x Shy Reader

(Why you? A question that's been circulating through your mind for about a month now. Why did you have to deal with the bubbly, cheeky monstrosity by the name of Kano Shuuya?) "Why?"

"Because," he would reply, voice coated with mischief, after you would quietly mumble to yourself, "your reactions are just too adorable, [Name]-chan~" His cat-like eyes would lock with yours as he he would appear out of seemingly no where. You jumped, obviously startled with his sudden appearance, and fell off the bench you were resting on. "Pffft-" Kano covered his huge, stupid grin, holding back a wave of laughter.

You rubbed your neck, blush coated across your cheeks. How embarassing. "Do-Don't laugh, Kano-san!" You exclaimed, looking away and squeezing your e/c orbs shut.

"S-Sorry! Sorry, [Name]-chan!" Kano apologized between breathes. "Your face though! And you even overreacted! Way too funny!" He grinned widely,opening one of his yellowish eyes to look squarely at you.

You puffed out your cheeks, anger melting away. How could you stay upset with the boy? He didn't mean it. Well, at least you hoped making you fall wasn't his intention. "Geez..." You mumbled to yourself, breathing out whisps of of hot air, battling against the chilly autumn evening.

"Hey," Kano smiled, his same silly smile, and held out his hand, "really didn't mean it, honest!" You let out a small sigh as you grabbed his hand. He pulled you up with ease. "Are you eating right? I wouldn't be able to tell, you're as light as a feather, [Name]-chan~!" You flushed. (Was that a compliment? Or another way to tease you?)

"O-Of course I eat properly." You stuttered, looking down. Your fingers rubbed against Kano's hand subconsciously. (Why were his hands so much larger than yours? Were they always like that?) So many questions, still no answers. But that was okay.

"Uh, [Name]-chan?" Kano looked at you, with a confused smile. (Always smiling.) "Could you possibly quit groping my hand?" He tilted his head, pleasant expression glue onto his face.

Your face burst out into a furious blush once again. You quickly pulled your hand away from his, whispering silent, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."'s. You felt a tug at your heart as it hit you. Kano didn't like holding your hand. Hell, it almost sounded as if he hated it. You held your wrist, staring at the ground, a solemn frown now stretched on your features.

Kano stared at you, smile now gone. (Where'd it go?) He looked as if in deep thought. You glanced up at him and blinked. You saw something. Something a bit frightening. His eyes were red.

You gasped and tripped, falling backward. Kano snapped out of his daze and widened his glowing crimson eyes. (How unnatural.) He reached for your outstretched hand, grabbing onto it firmly.

The rest was jumbled, filled with the gaping memories of Kano somehow saving you from smashing your delicate head on the bench you were previously sitting on. One of his hands was intertwined tightly with yours, while the other supported your back. He leaned over you, blond hair tickling your nose, showing just how close your faces were. Your face was colored red, completely red.

(Why you?)

"Why me?" You softly whispered, the sweet words flowing from your lips. With a conflicted expression, you pushed the confused boy farther away.

(Why had God given you this uncontrollable crush on your best friend, Kano Shuuya, but had forgotten to give you the confidence to make it shine? To make it worth the strange coincidences that brought you closer.)

Kano held you tightly nonetheless. "Why you?" He repeated. "Why not you?" he grinned, looking down at your big eyes. (Ah, there's his smile). He pulled you in, once again, for a ginormous hug. He squeezed you and fawned over you, stupidly chuckling to himself.

"_Fwah_!" You finally took a huge gulp of air as Kano released you. "I-I couldn't breathe!" You stuttered, staring at the ground. A clear blush phased on your face and you refused to look up.

Kano laughed loudly. "'Fwah?' Pffft- Oh geez, what's with you?" Your blush grew. "Hey." His hand tugged at yours. "Look up, [Name]-chan." You shook your head. How embarassing. "Pleeease~?"

You tried your hardest to stay firm, but you couldn't help but picture the puppy dog eyes Kano always used to get what he wanted. And it worked everytime. Including in imagination. Slowly, you lift your head. "Eh?" Your eyes widened as the sight before you revealed itself. "W-W-What!?"

The murky pond in front of you seemed to be gone and replaced by crystal clear waters, shimmering from the beautifully place lights placed alongside the edge. Fireflies danced and glided across the water, sending brazen droplets scattering. Sakura tree petals softly floated down, covering the parts of the pacific blue pond. Little flecks of snow stayed suspended in the air, reflecting the amber light. It was a show of nature and all it's seasons. And you had a front row seat.

"Aaah..." Your eyes sparkled, taking in the beauty. Your hand squeezed Kano's as you looked to him. "Kano-"

Red eyes. (Red eyes.)

Kano met your gaze with a content look on his face and a scarlet color in his eyes. They closed, hiding the unnatural shade. "[Name]-chan." His hand untangled out of yours and turned your head back to the spectacular show of nature. "Pretty, right? You always go on and on about nature and beauty and stuff... You just haven't been yourself lately so..." His warmth left as his arm drooped to his side. The wind blew. The snow fell. And the pond splashed.

(Silence.)

"Kano." You faced him. Or at least, attempted to for his head whipped in the opposite direction. "Kano."

"It's alright, [Name]-chan! Ahahaha, I'm not being myself, am I?" He assured. "I'll just get going, then~!"

"Kano!" Grabbing his arm and losing your balance, you fell on top of Kano, pinning him down. Your natrual reaction was to immediately apologize and scramble off, but you sucked it up

(Dear God,) and

(I want you) decided

(to give me) to

(confidence) _speak_.

"I like you." A silent whisper, barely audible.

Kano held a surprised, no, _astonished_ face. "[Name]-"

"I like you." You held his wrists, shyness trying to pull you away, but you resisted. "I really, really like you... You did this, didn't you?" His eyes melted into his original shade and they widened. He was stunned, speechless. With a soft smile and steady voice you whispered, "I'm sorry for overreacting. Your eyes are really unique, you know." You leaned in and layed your warm, flushed head on his chest, hearing a heartbeat speeding up, slowing down, speeding up. "Thank you, Shuuya."

(You can't _decieve_ me.)

"I like you, too, [Name]-chan."

* * *

><p>AN: I-I'm not very good with romance and this is pretty shameless but... I just love Kagepro (/)/(\) Too much... Ahaha these are in requests so if you want something, just put it in a review.

I will be focusing more of my time on Kindred Spirits though, so please don't get mad if this has slow updates Qv Q Gomen!


	2. Male Yandere Marry x Reader

A/N: Ahaha, an odd, yet tempting one! Making Marry (Mario, lame I know) into a yandere was actually quite easy! And since I personally am a girl and writing for a female protagonist is easier, I made her/him genderbent :) And I had fun, so that's all that.

* * *

><p>Your mother absolutely loved roses. Of all different shades of colors and sizes. So, you made it a habit to stop by a tiny, local flower stand whenever you found yourself with enough free time.<p>

"Hello [Name]!" A tall boy with a yellow hair clip would cheerfully call to you as you passed by. It brought a smile to you lips, for the boy was always so friendly and positive.

You would give a small wave and greet back, "Good to see you, Seto-san." He would return the grin just as a tiny boyish figure peeked out from behind the stand. You would say that he was Seto's brother, but that was extremely unlikely, even though they would act as if they were.

The small boy has short, wavy, platinum blond hair, pinkish eyes, and pale skin. He would nervously stare at you until either Seto beckoned him out or you would say a friendly "Hello Kozukura-san," to him.

Whatever happened, he would always flush beet red and spew out a flustered "G-Good morning-" and, you have no clue how, he sucessfully does it every time, trip spectacularly, right at your feet. His pink eyes would flood with tears as you and Seto try your best to soothe the embarassed boy.

"So, [Name]," Seto had said one day, after helping Kozukura up, "what color roses are you getting today?" And he would flash a friendly smile.

You looked at the selection of flowers, thinking carefully about the color you mother would like to see that day. As you examined the roses, you couldn't help but feel another gaze upon you. It was... chilling, for an unexplained reason. You faced it, only to meet Kozukura's blank eyes, digging into your [e/c] eyes.

You blinked first that day. "Um, Kozukura-san...?" Seto was busy with another customer, not noticing the empty, haunting stares Kozukura was sending your way.

"Who?" He asked with a quiet, but stable voice. You raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He then puffed out his cheeks, somewhat resembling the Kozukura you were used to, but still with that cold stare. "Who are you always giving roses to?"

Such a question would usually make you blush furiously. Who could blame you. It was a bit embarassing for a girl your age to still be giving your mother such gifts nearly everyday.

That day, however, you felt stiff. You weren't sure how to answer, for Kozukura was still frightening you to some extent. So you just shook you head and forced a simper, saying, "Ahaha... It's a bit embarassing so..." You trailed off.

Kozukura just nodded, slowly. Very slowly. "I see." And he turned curtly, fixing the out of place tulips, now promptly ignoring you.

Weird. Very weird. Kozukura, usually so cute, happy, and clumsy, actually give you goosebumps. Something about the way he looked at you and talked to you that day made you feel extremely unnerved.

"[Name]?" Seto snapped you out of your thoughts, watching you. You stared back at him, meeting his eyes, but not feeling uneasy as before with Kozukura. "U-Um..." He did a slight awkward smile.

"Oh!" You flushed, realizing how rude and strange that must've been for Seto. "I'm sorry." You rubbed you neck with a small laugh.

Seto chuckled along with you. "It's alright. We all stare out into space from time to time." He motioned to the roses. "Color?"

You, not wanting to waste anymore of your time or theirs, quickly grabbed a bouquet of salmon colored roses. "These." You said, quickly fumbling for your wallet.

In the stuggle, a few petals scattered and a rose fell to the ground. Kozukura picked it up, bringing the flower to his nose. He closed his eyes. "Salmon."

You froze and Seto looked at Kozukura, obviously just as confused as you were. "U-Uh... Kozu-" You began.

Kozukura cut you off, surprising both you and Seto. "Desire." His eyelids opened revealing his cold, pink eyes again. Staring not exactly at you, but almost through you. You shivered and gave Seto the money.

"T-Thank you for today, Seto-san." You nodding quickly at Kozukura, who still had the rose in hand. "Kozukura-san. I have to leave now."

Before Seto or Kozukura could protest, you swiftly jogged away. Holding the bouquet tightly, you glanced back. Seto had his head down, counting the money, confusion still etched on his expression. But Kozukura. He continued to stare, not moving from his position. You swore you saw a flash of red cross his eyes before turning ahead, away from the stand.

* * *

><p>After a few days, you decided to give your mother the roses. You called ahead and came over, exchanging hellos and hugs. Your mother loved the salmon color of the flowers, fawning over the unique shade of pink. She thanked you and asked just for one more color. White.<p>

"All the colors are beautiful, [Name]." She beamed as she placed the roses together in a large vase, using two of each color. "But, the simplicity of white could really round it out. Oh please, dear! I know this is a bit selfish!" She then clapped her hands together, begging you.

You sighed with a tiny smile. "Of course, I'll get you some." You grabbed your purse and walked to the door.

Your mother's eyes sparkled with happiness as you accepted the request. "Thank you so much, [Name]! This really means a lot!" She giggled happily, placing the last of the greens in the vase.

"It's fine, really. I'll be back soon!" You slipped on your shoes and made your way out the door, heading for the flower stand. After the last visit, you felt really awkward whenever you passed by it. Seto was as friendly as ever, but Kozukura drastically changed. He didn't acknowledge you or smile when you were near. Just ignore and continue with his work.

It was different this time. Much, much, much different. For one, Seto wasn't there. And the stand was filled with roses alone. No daisies, no tulips, no lilies, no violets, just roses. Then, there was Kozukura.

He smiled wide as you walked toward the stand and waved with so much enthusiasm. "Hello [Name]-chan!" He shouted happily.

Surprised with all the changes, you nodded back at him. "Good morning, Kozukura-san. What-"

"Mario!"

"Eh?"

He pouted. "My first name, Mario! Call me it!" He grinned.

You nodded again, not sure how to react to the sudden name change. "Oh... Okay, Mario-kun..." You looked at the stand from top to bottom, left to right. "Where are the other flowers? Where's Seto-san?"

Kozukura kept his smile, but it turned dark as you mentioned Seto. "Oh, I got rid of all the boring flowers and put out all the ones your boyfriend likes!" His expression soured and melted as his grin morphed into a twisted scowl. "You know, roses."

Taken aback, your eyes widened. Boyfriend? He thought you were giving the flowers to your boyfriend, which, by the way, you didn't have. "I-"

"And as far as Seto goes," he stuck his tongue out, "he's sick."

'Sick'. Something felt wrong. As if Seto wasn't 'sick' and Kozukura was lying. Plus it was in the middle of June, so odds of catching an illness was extremely unlikely.

"Hey." Kozukura interrupted your thoughts by reaching across the stand to cup your chin. You flinched as his eyes met yours. Pull away, was you immediate thought yet, you couldn't. Something was pulling you in, forcing you to stare at Kozukura's pink orbs.

"You don't need roses to win me over." He continued his gaze, as you felt your limbs go cold. What was happening? His pink eyes glowed red. You desprerately tried to pull away from chilling stare, but you couldn't move. You couldn't yell. Hell, you couldn't even breathe.

Kozukura leaned closer to you. You wanted to squeeze your eyes shut, but they refused to react. His lips brushed your ear as he whispered, "Stay with me forever, my one and only desire." And he stuck a salmon rose in your hair.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Seto, tired from running all over town, hearing you had been in trouble, finally sat down at the flower stand to relax. He was scared you'd been hurt, but people didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary happen to anyone. He called your mother after two hours of blindly searching and was overjoyed with relief to hear that you were safe this whole time and even going to the stand to buy more flowers.<p>

While Seto pondered where you were, Mario was playing with a bunch of roses, red, pink, orange, cream, and, of course, salmon. He made a pretty, multi-colored crown and beamed at his creation. Seto shook his thoughts away and smiled at the boy. "Hey, who's that for?" He asked.

Mario grew stiff, but Seto didn't notice. He looked at him with a blank expression before grinning widely, doing a shhing pose. "It's a secret." He whispered softly, cheerfully imagining how good your cold, motionless body would look with the crown of roses on your pretty little head.


End file.
